Impétueuse Amaterasu
by Sauterelle
Summary: Les retrouvailles entre le Sixième Envoyé Céleste et Okami Amaterasu.


_Bonjour/bonsoir, merci de vous être arrêté sur cette page. Voici une fanfiction sur le jeu_ Okami _, un jeu très poétique sorti en 2006, donc qui date un peu mais que j'ai pour ma part découvert i ans. Cette fanfiction contient **SPOILERS** sur toute l'intrigue du jeu, je vous conseille d'avoir fini le jeu avant de lire cette histoire._

 _Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _Disclaimer:_ Okami _ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

 _ **Impétueuse Amaterasu**  
_

Le vieil Isshaku avait vécu longtemps. Les garnements de son village croyaient dur comme fer qu'il avait atteint l'âge de mille ans. Isshaku ne pouvait se retenir de ricaner en les entendant. Peuh, sornettes que ces rumeurs ! Il n'avait enfin que cent soixante dix-huit ans ! Un âge tout à fait respectable pour un Koropokkuru ! Même si ses yeux commençaient à le trahir, déformant sa vision qui se résumait à des formes mouvantes de moins en moins distinctes, le reste de ses sens était encore bien assez vigoureux pour qu'il continue à peindre et poursuive l'enseignement rigoureux de cet art délicat qu'était celui des Envoyés Célestes.

Oui, le vieil Isshaku avait vécu longtemps, assez pour avoir été un jeune homme empli d'entrain et autant d'arrogance, lors de la venue d'Amaterasu, déesse du soleil et mère de tous. C'était lui, le sixième Envoyé Céleste désigné par la louve blanche pour l'accompagner dans son périple terrestre. Un honneur autant qu'une expérience indescriptible et incomparable. Á une époque où Isshaku croyait que le rôle des Envoyés Célestes se résumait seulement à quelques coups de pinceaux jetés sur une toile, un prétexte idiot pour se rapprocher d'une divinité céleste, le jeune Koropokkuru avait compris que le rôle incombé à son peuple était bien plus que ça. La peinture n'était pas seulement la soie du pinceau, les jets de peintures multicolore ou l'aspect de la toile. C'était aussi, et surtout, l'incarnation du pouvoir des kamis.

Ce pouvoir, Isshaku pouvait de nouveau le sentir, pulser calmement mais puissamment dans l'air, comme un battement de cœur, comme une aura imposante sans être écrasante, une présence ardente et bienveillante. Cent ans après le départ d'Amaterasu du monde des vivants, la blanche louve était de retour, revenue combattre les néfastes démons qui, toujours plus hardis, s'aventuraient de plus en plus loin sur le territoire autrefois si paisible et prospère du Nippon. Les yeux du vieillard ne voyaient peut-être plus, mais nul besoin de distinguer quand il pouvait simplement contempler la présence familière et rassurante de sa vieille amie qui, couchée à côté de lui comme un simple chien domestique, somnolait paresseusement.

Tu parles d'un kami ! Ronflante et fainéante, comme au bon vieux temps !

– Ama, soupira Isshaku en glissant ses doigts usés dans la douce fourrure blanche de la déesse. Je sais que tu ne souviens de rien, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que tu n'as _absolument_ pas changé…

Comme il s'y attendait, Ama l'ignora superbement, se contentant de pousser un petit soupir. Un sourire illumina le visage parcheminé de l'ancien. Il était dans l'histoire bien le seul Envoyé Céleste à revoir Ama après l'avoir accompagnée, et il se demandait maintenant si cela était réellement une bénédiction des dieux ou plutôt une malédiction. Ama ne pouvait se souvenir de lui clairement. Chaque fois qu'elle revenait sur terre, les souvenirs de ses précédents passages terrestres s'évanouissaient comme poussière au vent. Elle ne conservait que des bribes indistinctes, perdues dans le flou de ses instincts.

Mais lui se souvenait clairement. Ama était pareille à un siècle plus tôt. Pas très bavarde, parfois pas très maligne, se faisant un malin plaisir de l'ignorer, d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Isshaku bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa maison-champignon sans le voir, perdu dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse.

– Tu es aussi prétentieuse qu'autrefois, affirma-t-il. Nul au Nippon n'a vu louve plus arrogante que toi !

La voix de la déesse résonna soudainement dans la pièce.

« Si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais guère différent à cette époque. »

Un éclat de rire raisonna dans la cabane.

– Comment ? Ama, tu te souviens de nos aventures ? s'esclaffa Isshaku en caressant les oreilles de la louve.

« Un peu. Issun te ressemble beaucoup, cela me remémore des souvenirs. »

Le sourire s'effaça des lèvres du vieillard qui donna aussitôt une tape sur le museau d'Amaterasu. Il entendit la louve japper, puis un grognement roula dans la poitrine de la déesse qui fit claquer ses crocs tout près des oreilles du Koropokkuru. Isshaku resta de marbre, habitué aux mimiques d'agacement de sa vieille amie. Il croisa obstinément les bras sur sa poitrine.

– Ne me compare pas à cette racaille d'enfant, grommela-t-il. Je t'ai dit que je n'avais plus de petit-fils, ne m'as-tu donc pas écouté ?!

Il pouvait pratiquement voir Ama lever les yeux au ciel, puis la sentit poser ses pattes avant et sa tête sur ses genoux. Il refusa de la caresser, trop outré pour se laisser avoir par cette piètre tentative de lui changer les idées. Ama n'avait jamais vraiment excellé dans l'art d'être subtile.

« Tu es dur avec lui, vieil homme. Pourquoi tant de rancœur ? »

– Tu le sais très bien, siffla Isshaku. Il a renié mon enseignement et s'est enfui en emportant _ma plus belle peinture_!

La truffe humide d'Ama se fraya un chemin entre les pendants de sa longue barbe grise pour effleurer son menton rugueux. Isshaku voulut la repousser, mais ses mains se perdirent dans les longs poils doux de la louve qui lécha son menton et son cou.

« Le portrait de Sakuya, n'est-ce pas ? » devina-t-elle. « Je me souviens. Tu l'as peinte avec autant d'ardeur qu'Issun en en proclamée à son égard après qu'elle m'ait ramené ici. »

– Ah ! Cesse donc de me comparer à lui !

Il perçut, clair comme de l'eau de roche, l'amusement d'Ama qui logeait à présent sa tête dans le creux de son cou comme un gros chat. C'était étrange d'interagir avec elle quand elle faisait la taille d'un Koropokkuru. Il avait l'habitude d'être la minuscule créature qui, perchée entre les deux oreilles de la louve, bondissait et guidait la déesse à travers le Nippon. Automatiquement, il ramena ses bras autour de son cou pour étreindre sa vieille amie.

Il pouvait sentir son feu ardent pulser dans ses veines, irradier de son immaculée fourrure. Amaterasu était puissante. C'était à son contact que le pinceau d'Isshaku avait pris vie pour la première fois. C'était entre ses pattes qu'il avait peint sa première véritable toile, animé par la puissante et enivrante inspiration, guidé par le feu céleste des kamis. Il avait pu sentir toute la force d'Amaterasu passer au travers de sa main, colorer ses jets de peinture et donner vie à ses œuvres. Les visages qui apparaissaient sous la main de l'artiste étaient vrais, animés de force vitale, de la beauté du monde et gorgés de l'aura céleste d'Ama.

Déjà, sa main tremblait d'envie de reprendre le pinceau encore et de peindre une nouvelle toile. Aussitôt, la silhouette d'Ama se dessina devant ses yeux aveugles, piochée dans ses souvenirs. Shiratsui, le grand loup blanc. Un corps gracile et puissant, une fourrure de neige traversée de longs traits de peinture rouge, des yeux noirs profonds et des crocs luisant la traînée rouge de son bouclier ardent et l'éclat bleu de son épée de glace…

« Tu sais, j'ai choisi le Septième Envoyé Céleste. »

– Oh ? s'exclama Isshaku, vivement intéressé. Et bien, dis-moi ! Ne me fais pas attendre !

« Issun. »

Les bras du vieil homme retombèrent sur ses genoux, libérant la tête d'Ama de leur étreinte. La louve poussa un jappement confus, comme étonnée de son silence. Isshaku détourna le regard, la moue désapprobatrice sous sa barbe et son chapeau.

– De tous les apprentis que j'ai formé et qui se trouvent dans _ce_ village, c'est cet ingrat et voleur que tu as choisi ? Ama, même toi, tu n'es pas si bête !

« Il est aussi le plus talentueux, non ? Ne mens pas, je sais ce que tu penses de lui. »

– Tu ne sais _rien du tout_ , stupide louve, articula Isshaku, rougissant d'être aussi transparent. Le talent n'a rien à voir ici ! C'est de sagesse dont il est question. Veux-tu que les humains continuent de croire en toi ? Il te faut un Envoyé Céleste digne de retranscrire dans sa peinture toute ta force, ton âme et ton essence même…

« Issun est juste et brave, même s'il est agaçant et à peine supportable par moment. Il a foi en moi. »

– Vraiment ? railla le vieil homme. N'est-ce pas plutôt en tes techniques du Pinceau Céleste qu'il a foi, Ama ? Foi de te les subtiliser ?

La louve poussa un grondement qui ressemblait à un soupir. Sa tête retomba sur les genoux de son ancien Envoyé, poids lourd et chaud contre les jambes d'Isshaku qui ne put se retenir de caresser les poils de son échine.

« J'ai foi en lui. Il m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici, vieil homme. Ton propre petit-fils. Crois-tu que notre rencontre soit le fruit du hasard ? »

– Bah, tu vois des signes divins partout, Ama.

« C'est toi qui refuses de voir l'évidence. Issun sera mon Envoyé, c'est lui que je choisis. »

Ah, songea Isshaku en retenant un nouveau sourire. Voilà Ama dont il se souvenait. _Impétueuse_ , comme les flammes du soleil, comme le vent des plaines, comme les eaux tumultueuses de l'océan. Il reconnaissait en elle Shiranui, le héros de Kamiki, le puissant loup blanc, qui s'était battu jusqu'au sang et s'était laissé guider vers sa mort. Courageux, mais arrogant. Puissant, mais si impétueux.

Il se rendait compte qu'Ama était _pareille_. Pareille qu'il y _cent ans_. Á l'époque de Shiranui, ce loup idiot qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour combattre Orochi, sacrifié sa vie pour un homme seul qui voulait mettre fin à une terrible malédiction. Cette _stupide_ , stupide louve qui était morte sans un son, sans une parole, les yeux brillants, le pelage maculé d'un rouge qui n'était pas celui de la peinture décorant son corps. Isshaku était resté là pendant son agonie, avait regardé la vie s'éteindre en elle sans pouvoir voir son âme s'envoler vers les cieux, rejoindre les kamis. Isshaku, le stupide artiste errant, avait demeuré quand Shiranui Amaterasu était partie.

Et cela allait se _reproduire_. Ama allait de nouveau partir, par la victoire ou par la mort. Des larmes s'étaient amoncelées dans les yeux aveugles du vieux Koropokkuru sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et coulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse les retenir. La langue râpeuse d'Ama les cueillit sur ses joues, puis la déesse enfouit son museau dans le cou de son vieil ami, mais Isshaku la repoussa.

– Laisse, je suis stupide de pleurer. Tu es revenue maintenant.

Ama resta silencieuse. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux fixés sur lui. Kami et créatures terrestres n'étaient pas différents devant la mort. Ama comme Shiranui étaient faits de chair et de sang, pouvoirs célestes ou non. La mort de Shiranui avait été tragique, comme une fin qui n'aurait pas dû arriver. Ama ne s'en souvenait pas, et cela était tant mieux. Isshaku était prêt à garder ce secret avec lui et à le porter aussi longtemps qu'il lui faudrait.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » demanda la louve en étendant le cou pour lécher ses mains. « Qu'Issun doive traverser les mêmes épreuves que toi ? »

– Ne dis pas de sottises plus grosses que toi, idiote. Issun est incapable de comprendre l'étendue d'un sacrifice.

« Laisse-moi donc en être juge. Tu sais que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma parole. »

Oh oui, Isshaku ne le savait que trop bien. Quand Ama avait pris une décision, elle s'y tenait avec plus d'ardeur qu'un chien à son os. Il poussa un soupir défait. Il ne fut pas étonné quand il sentit la truffe humide d'Ama contre sa peau. Il se vantait souvent de pouvoir lire en la déesse comme dans un livre, mais il savait qu'Ama pouvait en faire autant avec lui. Kamis et Envoyés Célestes partageaient toujours un lien étroit, profond et unique.

Issun avait-il aujourd'hui tissé pareil lien avec Ama ? Isshaku en doutait très sérieusement. Son petit-fils n'était qu'une tête de pioche qui ne pensait qu'aux poitrines généreuses et nourrissait une soif de gloire presque maladive. C'était un enfant arrogant, ignorant et foncièrement idiot Isshaku en venait même à se demander comment pareille bêtise pouvait être de son sang.

La queue d'Ama s'abattit soudain contre sa tempe, tirant une flopée de jurons au vieux Koropokkuru.

– Aïe ! Ama ! Grosse bête stupide, tu n'as pas honte de frapper un vieil homme comme moi ?

« Je t'entends pratiquement ruminer ! Cesse de douter de mes paroles et fais-moi confiance. »

– Te faire confiance ? Peuh, ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Si tu as réussi à vaincre Orochi la dernière fois, c'est bien grâce à moi !

Ce qui ressemblait à un rire émana de la gorge de la louve qui se roula en boule à côté de lui, la tête posée sur ses genoux. La grande peinture de Shiranui suspendue au mur derrière elle faisait reflet à sa silhouette blanche, à l'aura de son pouvoir grandissant, à sa splendeur et son courage passé. Isshaku l'avait peinte immédiatement après la mort de la déesse, puisant dans ses souvenirs encore intactes de sa vieille amie, et malgré les larmes, malgré la douleur, la puissance d'Ama avait toujours été là, guidant sa main et guérissant lentement son cœur. C'était une des plus belles peintures d'Isshaku, Sixième Envoyé Céleste d'Okami Amaterasu.

Isshaku poussa un souffle fragile, effleura la toison blanche de la louve du bout des doigts.

– Par tous les kamis, Ama, j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas. Puissent tes pouvoirs inspirer cet idiot d'Issun…

Les crocs d'Ama, taquine, claquèrent près de ses mains.

« Vieil homme, je ne me trompe jamais. »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'artiste. Il avait bel et bien retrouvé son amie, sa louve, son Ama.

Puissante, idiote, bornée…

 _Impétueuse._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, et en vous remerciant d'avoir pris le temps de la lire.  
_


End file.
